


Sweat

by Arikakun, JT_Sins



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 50 Shades of Overwatch, Did you really think you could take on the Strike Commander, F/M, I mean who do doesn't like to be man handled sometimes, Man handled, Sex, Sin Squad Writes, Smut, Wall Sex, from behind, kinda fight sex, sin - Freeform, sweaty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikakun/pseuds/Arikakun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JT_Sins/pseuds/JT_Sins
Summary: He didn’t know how much work you had to put in to make yourself the perfect candidate for Spec. Ops-the perfect candidate for Blackwatch.All of the hard work you put in only to be rewarded with rejection. Of course the Strike Commander noticed your hard work and the rejection, instead he has a reward for you.





	Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> 50 Shades of Overwatch NSFW Prompt: Calming someone down with sex.

_One._

_Two._

_Three_

You threw a series of punches at the sand-filled punching bag, seeking to sate the anger burning through you; the anger of being looked over and being told that you weren’t useful.

“ _We don’t need you, stick to your training in Overwatch, sweetheart”_

The words and the pat on your shoulder by Commander Reyes cut deep, but the sarcasm-laced nickname was the last straw.

He wounded your pride and rubbed salt in it.

He didn’t know how much work you had to put in to make yourself the perfect candidate for Spec. Ops-the perfect candidate for Blackwatch. You trained every day until you couldn’t walk or stand straight, you passed all of the written tests with the highest marks; you knew all of the Commanders, officials, officers all by name and formed professional relationships with them with the prospect of them putting in a good word for your promotion to Spec. Ops.

All of the hard work you put in only to be rewarded with rejection.

Fucking asshole,” you growled as you expertly kicked the bag, causing it to swing heavily.

“Why won't you fucking accept me-!” you grunted, as you dodged the swinging bag and delivered quick jabs as the bag swung past you. Just as you were going to deal the final blow, a pair of hands caught the bag.

“ _Huh_?”

“I thought it may have been Ana training in here, but it’s you,”  You didn’t need to see the face to know who stood behind the bag, his voice was ingrained in your memory. He was your commanding officer, Jack Morrison.

“Let go of the bag, Strike Commander,” you said, voice void of emotion. The man peeked from around the punching bag, a curious gleam in his eye.

“What’s wrong?” He questioned.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” you grumbled.

“What is it? What’s bothering you? Tell me,” Jack pressed. You threw your hands up, and grumbled in annoyance at the man. You knew that he cared about you and wanted to help, but he never had a good sense of when you wanted to be alone and simmer.

“I said I don’t wanna talk about it,” you replied. His baby blue eyes studied you for a moment before he slowly released the punching bag and made sure it didn’t hit you.

His baby blue eyes were one of your favorite things about the man, through the battle-hardened soldier’s rough, stoic exterior, there was still something gentle behind those eyes. Those eyes that looked lovingly at you throughout the intimate moments you shared together.

“Ok then. Spar with me,” Jack said simply, as he looked at you.

“What?” You said. You weren’t sure if it was just your imagination overreacting or your misheard, but you wanted to be sure.

“Spar. With. Me,” Jack repeated slowly. You laughed slightly, you knew the man could have you on your ass in a second, you’ve experienced the effects of the Soldier Enhancement Program many times before, that left you with an achy back and jelly-like legs for weeks.

“Sure. I’m in the mood to kick your ass,” you replied, your bravado strong, regardless of the man’s enhancements.

“I think I’m the one that had you on your hands and knees, yesterday night,” Jack replied.

“You ass,” you grunted and threw a punch, normally the soft chuckle would have the butterflies in your stomach turning circles, but now it fueled the anger that burned through you.

Punches, kicks, attempted submission maneuvers, and holds were thrown at each other, and continued to feed the anger in you.

“It was Reyes, wasn’t it?” Jack grunted as he blocked your kick, and promptly shoved you back.

“And if it was?” you grunted, as you quickly regained your footing.

“Who else could get you this upset? No one... well maybe me,” Jack chuckled. The man moved a bit faster than usual, and not having enough time to throw your own punch-- you blocked and barely dodged his punches as you stepped back as in an attempt to put space between the both of you, he followed.

“It doesn’t matter--!”

Your back collided with the back wall of the training room, and soon the larger man had barricaded you between the wall and himself, his body just mere inches from yours. Your chest heaved, but your gaze was firm and unwavering as he looked down at you, a smirk on his lips.

You were sweating and he showed no signs of any fatigue, let alone sweat. There were moments like these, that made you jealous of him and Reyes. They were the last ones remaining from SEP-- enhanced, strong, high-ranking officials in Overwatch and Blackwatch and more. You didn’t know the extent of his feelings about being an enhanced, but you reaped the benefits of it, his stamina was amazing.

The cool touch of his lips against your overly warm lips sent a shock through you as he gently bit down on your plush bottom lip. You moaned softly as you wrapped your arms around his neck, and bit down on his bottom lip in return, just as hard. Jack pulled back from the kiss and licked his lips, the tip of his tongue tinged dark red with the blood that you drew.

“You really are feisty today, sweetheart. Reyes get under your skin that bad?” Jack questioned.

“You already know...don’t you?” you asked.

“It depends...what did he do?” Jack asked.

“Forget it,” you frowned.

“At least let me help you out,” Jack said softly as he tilted your head up a bit. You continued to frown as your eyes met his.

“You’re gonna have to wrestle me down to the ground and pin me, if you want me to calm down. I’m just so pissed,” You sighed heavily, anger still coursing through your entire form. You saw the man arch an eyebrow as a smirk spread across his lips.

“You sure? You want me to wrestle you to the ground and pin you?” Jack asked, his baby blue eyes staring back at you mischievously.

“I’m angry and I wanna fight everything,” you replied.

“Ok...well I mean you did ask for it,” Jack said, his voice low as he stepped back giving you space to move.

“What are you--”

“Come at me,” Jack smirked.

You didn’t need for him to tell you twice, you charged at the man ready to strike and noticed that he barely moved, but attempted to put you into various submission grabs. You had muscles of your own, but not enough to counter his strength and resorted to using your smaller stature to your advantage. Even then you weren’t able to escape his grasp.

In two simple movements, Jack had your arms pinned behind your back and his forearm across your neck trapping your head between his forearm and bicep.

“You suck,” You huffed as you felt the large bulge snuggle pressed against your ass.

“Sometimes,” Jack chuckled as he began to walk you over to the secluded area of the back wall.

“I didn’t know you were ready to go, Jack,” you chuckled as he pressed you gently against the wall. The hard bulge against your ass sent shivers through your spine.

“You know how I get when you’re mad and feisty,” Jack growled near your ear.

“You knew this was going to happen--” you moaned as he slightly tugged at your hair. You loved it when he played with your hair and it drove you mad when he pulled it. The delicious shivers that shot through your spine and sent tingles through your entire body were mind-numbing.

“You did this to yourself. You said to wrestle you to the ground and pin you...and well I’d rather not have you on the floor yet,” Jack replied smugly.

“You ass,” you whispered.

“Aw...is my baby’s pride broken? Are you still going to fight me when I’m balls deep in you?” the man growled.

You were incredibly turned on at the idea of the man pounding your brains out in semi-public place but also the afterburn at the man’s friend and him completely manhandling you was still there.

“You’re not ‘there’ yet,” you huffed.

“Which can be easily fixed,” Jack cooed as his hands slipped into your training shorts, his fingers slipped between your already wet folds and found his goal.

“Oh--” you knees were instantly weak and ready to buckle. The only thing that stopped you from falling to the ground was the man behind you and the wall that your face was currently pressed into.

“Looks like someone was already thinking about it,” He chuckled softly.

“I-I wasn’t before...until you...suggested it,” you whimpered as your knees almost gave out. You were painfully aware that your arms were still pressed behind your back and the man grounding his strained cock against your ass for some type of friction.

“Jack--” you whined.

As if he knew what you were going to ask he released your wrists and began to slide down your shorts, his hand still working you, stretching you open for him. You bucked your hips at his ministrations as you braced yourself against the wall. Jack groaned as his calloused hands groped at the sweet and supple skin of your ass. That was one of his favorite things about your body, your skin was always so soft as compared to his rough and hardened body.

You heard the man whisper your name lovingly as his other hand slid underneath your shirt, his fingertips gliding over your already heated skin, his hand continued up your abdomen and lifted the sports bra to gently cup your breasts.

“Mmm Jack--” you moaned softly and reached an arm back to wrap around his neck. You craned your head back to seek out the man’s lips, hungry to feel to feel his lips on yours. The man groaned as he pressed his lips to yours, the hand that had you on the verge of falling to your knees. He fumbled with his belt, buttons, and zipper before he released himself from the confines of his trousers and boxer briefs.

Another moan slipped from your lips as you bowed your back against the man and ground your ass against the man’s cock that throbbed for attention.

“Jack…please?” you whined.

“You’re not gonna fight me anymore?” Jack asked, the man’s husky voice furthered you need for him.

“No,” you whimpered pathetically.

“That’s my girl,” Jack groaned as he stroked himself a few times, his fingers dipped into you once more before he eased himself into you.

He was always gentle no matter how much he needed you or how much he wanted to fuck your brains out. He was a good boy and was wrapped around your pretty little finger at times like this.

“Baby girl...please…” Jack groaned as you pressed your ass against him and made sure he was a deep as he could go inside of you.

He was one of the most powerful men in Overwatch, in charge of thousands of people and yet you were in charge of him. You began to move your hips, throwing your hips back at a slow pace but with force, enough force to cause the man to brace himself with one arm on the wall in front of your and a hand on your hip.

“Damn…” Jack cursed as he began to meet your hips with his own thrusts. A moan shot from your throat at the man’s perfectly timed thrusts with your own. His cock filled and stretched you more than you could without help.

“Faster, harder,” you gasped as you felt the man’s hands grip your hips and took control. His hands raised your hips changing the angle of where his thrusts hit, nothing short but a wail echoed in the private training room.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Jack grunted his pace not faltering. He knew how to not only work your

“Fuck…” you hissed as he suddenly pressed his body weight against you and pushed you flush against the wall.

“Oh-ohhhh,” you whimpered.

“You want more?” Jack grunted as he buried himself completely inside of you, halting his hips completely. A deep throaty chuckle came from behind you.

“You’re so greedy…,” Jack whispered as he turned your head to meet his lips.

The kiss was sloppy as your tongues danced around and against each other’s, his hips began to move again, a slow deep grind.

“I wasn’t going to let him take you too,” Jack grunted deeply against the lobe of your ear. A moan got caught in your throat as the bulbous tip of his cock pressed against your sweet spot. You heard the man speak but couldn’t focus on his words, the rough edge in his voice furthered the orgasm bubbling in your core.

“I couldn’t let you go,” Jack groaned as his hips suddenly began to piston his hips again. You tried to brace yourself against the wall but knew that it wasn’t going to help much, he was bent on breaking you down, making you come or cry as you melted in his arms. You knew that he wouldn’t have it any other way, even if you were in a semi-public place, anyone could practically and see you being fucked senseless by the Strike Commander.

“Oh…sounds like you got wetter baby girl…thinking about being caught? Aren’t you the naughty one,” Jack chuckled deeply as he continued his pace.

“Jack…I’m gonna…” you stuttered.

“Mmmhm,” Jack grunted as raised your hips higher, the man practically had you on the tips of your toes and the wall was your only support. The deep grunts at your ear as his larger frame covered your smaller frame, the heavy, deep thrusts, the angle, the thrill of being caught continued to fuel the orgasm that threatened to consume you and the man behind you. Unintelligible words began to spill from your lips as you felt yourself getting closer and closer to your end.

“You about to come, baby girl? I’ll come with you,” Jack groaned from behind you. More, and more, faster and faster the man plunged into until you couldn't hold back. You cried out as you came, white stars blinding your vision as you felt endless waves of hot pleasure wrack your body. A hand went to cover your mouth as he continued thrusting into your tight, drenched sex.

“Fuck,” Jack groaned as he felt your tight walls convulse and tighten around him. You slumped against the wall, the man’s arm around your waist and his arms that braced himself was the only thing preventing you from being crushed by the man’s heavy form.

Through the hot pants, the gasps for air and with the haze of both orgasms the man helped you straighten yourself before he fixed himself. In an attempt to turn around, you slumped to the floor due to your legs feeling like jelly.

“Are you ok?” Jack asked worriedly.

“I can’t feel my legs,” you laughed tiredly.

“That’s usually what happens after,” Jack smirked. You reached over and punched the man in the leg. He playfully rubbed his leg and moved to sit next to you.

“I told him not to let you join,” Jack confessed as if he had done something wrong.

“I…heard you…” you replied.

“Sorry…” Jack apologized.

“That just means I need to try harder…because you know…he doesn’t always listen to you,” you quipped and poked his chest.

“I think I’m the one with more power here,” Jack huffed.

“You are…he’s not the one with a statue,” you jested.

The look that the man gave you was priceless.

   


End file.
